Spying
by LtodaL
Summary: The Quartermaines perceive Jason differently then others perceive him full summary inside I suck at summaries. BRAZEN, TRAGEDY COULD STRIKE
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about how the Quartermaines perceive Jason and his life choices but when they find out what he is really like they will make some major changes.

Characters- Jason, Edward, Alan, Monica, Emily, Tracy, Dillon, Lulu, Skye, Carly, Michael, Morgan, Kristinia, Sam, Ric, Sonny, and probably a lot more I just can't think of them yet.

Pairings- Sonny and Sam, Dillon and Lulu, just a Carly and Jason friendship and I will probably change it up later in the story but if you like the pairings tell me so I won't change it.

Author's Note- I'm writhing this story in a different way than my last. Where they are exactly speaking to each other but I'm telling you what is happening

Jason and Sam never dated, they don't even like each other. Carly hates Sam, Sonny and Carly are in the middle of a divorce, Edward has a secret, Ric is still trying to put sonny and Jason away and he did sleep with Sam before she got together with Sonny. Skye has had Lila Rae but she is keeping her away from Alcazar, Alexis is gone and left kristinia is Sonny's care but took Molly to punish Ric for sleeping with her daughter Sam. It is December that is it hope you like it.

Quartermaine Mansion

Edward was in the den coughing a lot he went to sit down in his chair and pulled a piece of paper out of his suit pocket and stared at it intently. Tracy came in and asked what he was looking at Edward replied with a "nothing just business". Tracy told him, "You never consider anything that has to do with business to be nothing, what is going on?" He told her to mined her own business and she shot back by saying that the business is her business and not to forget when he dies it will go to her or Dillon since no one else wants it. Edward left the room as Dillon and the rest of the clan came in.

Penthouse

knock on door Johnny opened the door to tell Jason that it was Sonny. Jason asked Sonny what was up he told him that he just found out that Alcazar was killed and they are blaming it on Sam and he needs his help to prove she is innocent. Jason asked if he was sure she didn't kill him sonny interrupted him by saying that he knows he doesn't like her, he doesn't have to but he should help her for Sonny. Jason said that he didn't say he wasn't going to help just that you know she could have done it.

Carly came through the door and Johnny said he tried to stop her Jason said it was alright and asked Carly what was going on. She started screaming at Sonny saying he can't just take the boys and move them into his place. Sonny asked why not, there my kids. She said because she doesn't want that skank living with her children and telling all kinds of lies about her and if you are going to stay with her then you bet your ass there will be one nasty custody battle. Jason was getting annoyed and interrupted by saying that he wants to talk to Carly and him later. They left and Jason went upstairs.

Meanwhile in a dark room people are watching a screen that has Jason's penthouse on it.

I know short chapter but I hope you like it and there will be a lot more drama in the story trust me and also if you like the way I wrote my other story better than this one tell me so I will right it to where they are speaking instead of me telling you what they said okay that probably made no sense at all but I would like to know.


	2. chapter 2

**Quartermaine mansion**

Edward was in the office talking to a lawyer

Edward: So I would like to change my will

Lawyer: Oh okay is thee a specific reason why

Edward: No there isn't! Can't an old man change his will without getting the third degree

Lawyer: I'm sorry Mr. Quartermaine lets get started shall we, what exactly do you want to change.

Edward: Well of course I would like to leave everybody in my family a little bit of money and...

It was like this for sometime and then the lawyer asked about the company.

Edward: The company, ELQ well I know a few people outside the family who would love to run it but it is a family company.

Lawyer: So it would go to either Dillon or Tracy since they are the only ones that have shown any interest in the business unless you feel like giving it to someone else.

Edward: I thought about Dillon but maybe not um I'm not sure right now leave it blank.

Lawyer: Okay Edward but you do understand that if you die before you figure out who the business goes to it will be left blank and your family will have to compete for the company against those who want to buy it.

Edward: Yes I understand.

Lawyer: I think that is all and call me if you need anything else.

Edward: I will. Bye have a nice day.

The Lawyer left and Edward began to walk upstairs he turned to the left and went into the very last room and went inside he got out a set of keys and opened a door took out his keys and unlocked the door. He went inside and there are tv screens and a lot of different equipment. There were at least six men in there and they were watching the TVs with a notepad and pen and writing stuff down.

Man 1: Mr. Quartermaine sir everything is set and ready.

Edward: good I want to know everything about my family especially my grandson Jason.

Man 2: Yes sir we have full viewing of his penthouse and Carly's house sir. We tried at Sonny's house but there was too much security and one of our guys got caught sir.

Edward: That is alright we have it at Jason's and Carly's that is enough. And what of my other family.

Man 1:Complete viewing of the entire estate and complete viewing of Windermere

Edward: Thank you, I need to know everything about my family so I can choose who gets my company.

He looks to one of the TVs and it has Jason's Penthouse and he is there talking to Carly.

Carly: Would you listen to me, If this goes to trial I'll go up on that stand and spill everything to the cops and I mean everything.

Jason: You're not going to say anything okay.

Carly: Don't worry Jason I can take care of myself and I will not say anything to incriminate you or put Sonny in Jail.

Jason: If you say anything about the business or what Sonny has done that is incriminating me and you.

Carly: Fine but I will take this to court and I will spill everything about his relationship with Sam.

Jason: Why can't you guys just have shared custody.

Carly: You know damn well that Sonny doesn't share and if I get full custody I'm guaranteed to see my kids and keep that bitch away from them.

Jason: Look I know that you hate Sam and I'm not saying I want Sonny to be with her but it is his choice and you don't have any say in it

Carly: I am his wife and he had an affair with her and I can't believe you're taking his side over mine. You are such a jerk sometimes you know that.

Jason: I'm not saying that I approve of what he did but come on Carly you did the same thing with Zander and...

Carly: hey I didn't have an affair with him I just used him it's not like it matters once I start telling the court about his affair and all about Sam then they will give me full custody and before you say it yes I am still going to let Sonny see them I'm not a bitch well not that much of a bitch.

Jason gets a text message saying to get Sonny and go to the Quartemaine Mansion.

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Tracy: Father I saw your lawyer here today is there any particular reason why he was here.

Edward: What, no, no just business as always

Alice: You have a guest

Tracy: who

A women walks in and they all are stunned at the site of her

Then Jason walks in along with Sonny and they are stunned to see her

**Hope you like it, I'm trying different formats to see which one works best, I still haven't decided who I want to put Jason with and I might put him with this mystery woman. Also it might take me awhile to update because I want to work on my other story but I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well this is the story more of the Quartermaine scenes come later right now I'm focusing on the love lives of the characters.**

"It can't be you, what are you doing here."said sonny

"Well I wanted to come home."

"Well, then welcome home sweetheart."

"Thank you Edward."

Then Skye came in and said, "no way in hell. Brenda?"

"Yes I'm here and don't worry I'm not here to steal anyone not Sonny or Jax or your new Beau Lorenzo."

"Well good what are you doing here anyways?"

"I felt like coming home I missed you all, especially my ex-husband Jason."

"Well it is great to see you."

Sonny left the room since Brenda didn't even think to acknowledge him.

"Suddenly Carly came running in and said, Jason I need your help, I... what the hell is going on why is Brenda here?"

"Hi Carly good to see you too, I felt like coming home"

"Well if you're here for Sonny you can forget about it because..."

"I'm not here for Sonny I have accepted the fact that he has moved on with you and I won't try to ruin your marriage..."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but you should know that Sonny and I are over and we didn't breakup because of you, we broke up because he was having an affair with somebody that resembles you."

'Oh, sorry I should have let you finish. What is her name?

"Samantha McCall"

Then Sam in and started screaming at Carly.

"How dare you, you bitch, how dare you go up to the judge and request for sole custody of Sonny's kids."

"Hey, they are my kids too and Sonny is only Michael's father because he adopted him. And don't you dare call me a bitch for doing it I had every right to file for custody."

"What are you going to do are you going to get on that stand and tell the whole court why Sonny shouldn't have the kids because he is in the mob would you really do that cause that would be the only way for you to win."

"No, I will not spill anything about Sonny's work because that would be incriminating Jason as well and I don't want to do that to him or Sonny and for your information Sam I will win and you know why, because of your affair with my husband, yeah that is right my husband and your lover."

Brenda stepped in, "Hi my name is Brenda Barrett Morgan and you must be Sam."

"Wait you kept Jason's name?"

"Yes Carly I did."

"Wait Brenda Barrett the woman I somewhat resemble but couldn't possibly compare to."

"Yeah, that is me and by the way I don't see it I mean don't get me wrong you are pretty but you look nothing like me."

"Look what ever, just don't thin about being with Sonny okay he is mine and we will be happy once the divorce is final and you were his past I'm his present." With that Sam left.

"Wow what a bitch."

"I know right, anyway Jason can we go because I need your help and you know what Brenda Could help too if you don't mind of course."

"No I don't mind I would actually want to figure out what has been going on in Port Charles while I've been gone."

"Wait I thought you two hated each other." Skye asked

"We do but we hate Sam more, Ex-husband lets go."

Carly, Jason. And Brenda left together.

**Hope you like it I know this story is stupid and I will defiantly be putting Jason with Brenda. Okay I might not be writing in a long time since I 'm going to go back to school on the 3rd and I'm 13 years old so I'll be busy but I'll try to finish this story and It starts with a Kiss.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Quartermaine, have you decided yet?"

"Not yet, and I would appreciate if you didn't discuss this is the parlor where anybody could walk in."

"Understandable. Sir, you don't have much time, you need to make a decision now or else it will be too late."

"I know I know, but this isn't something that you choose from the top of your head, I mean it takes time, I can't rush this."

"Well at least tell me how the progress of choosing is going."

"Not as well as I'd hoped, if anything I think it is getting harder every time I see something different in my family."

"I can't believe that this was your big emergency Carly." he griped as he dipped the paint brush in the paint and slapped it on the wall.

Carly said, "Jason this is an emergency, it is very important that I can show that child care lady, that I can provide a stable and loving environment."

Jason said, "and painting your house is going to do that?"

Brenda chimed in, "Jason of course it is, you don't understand the mind of women, the colors and decor of your home represents the person."

Carly agree, "exactly, Brenda knows what I'm talking about, okay so Jason you finish this, and me and Brenda are going to the furniture store!" She said with a smile

Jason said with wide eyes, "What?! Hell no I'm not doing this while you guys go shopping."

Brenda said, "Jason, you don't even like shopping, and besides this isn't even fun shopping, it is furniture shopping."

Carly said, "and besides you get to go to the paint store and get more paint. Okay so make sure you do this is a slow movement, I want it to we smooth, okay, maybe you should use one of those rollers."

Brenda said, "come on carly, we have a long day ahead of us."

Jason groaned loudly and then took the paint can and splashed it on the wall, Carly and Brenda said, "Oh my God!" and Jason said with a wide grin, how's that for smooth." carly stared at him and gave him that look, and then the grin on Jason's face was gone and Jason said while pointing past his shoulder with his thumb, "I'll, I'll go clean that up."

Carly said with her arms crossed and that glare in her eyes, "Yeah, yeah you do that."

Jason ran into the kitchen and then Brenda goes up to carly and says, 'You have got to teach me that."

"You can't learn it, you have to be born with it."

The girls grabbed there coats and yelled out, "better finish the painting before we get back!" then they walked out laughing there asses off.

Jason ran out saying, "Wait..." he noticed they had gone and then said, 'what colors do you want." then this smirk came across his face.

Edward was sitting is the chair, laughing his but off, and then he started coughing, on of the men in the rooms came to him and gave him some water. "Thank you thank you, that was hysterically funny don't you think?" the man nodded and then all the others were still laughing. The laughter subsided and they all returned to watch the man painting a dark red color on the walls.

Brenda said, " okay what do you think about this couch?" she said while walking over to the white leather couch.

Carly says, I like it, it is very comfortable but leather who are you kidding, leather says, Jason, actually."

"Okay, well what are _you_ looking for?"

"I don't know something that says, warm, and loving, and says that I am no pushover."

"Okay so something that is comfortable but not too girly."

"Exactly, but all I see here is things for guys."

'Okay then let's go to another store, I here Ikea is having a sale."

"Look, I appreciate the help but I think that I can handle things from here why don't you just go to wyndems and get some clothes."

"Oh I get it, you still hate me.'

Carly didn't say anything

'Don't get me wrong I still hate you too, I just want to put our differences aside for Michael and mor-"

"Don't you dare...act as if you care about them."

"I do!"

"Whatever, you would only care for Sonny!"

'That is bull, I care about them, because they are great boys."

"You know what, I don't even know why I bother with you, you are still the same old bitch you were back then and nothing has changed."

"Back at you."

The manager walks up to them and says, 'Would you two ladies please be quiet or leave, you are bothering the other customers."

Brenda says, "oh, we are so sorry we did not mean for that."

Carly says, "Yeah, we just go carried away, sorry.

They put on their famous smiles and the manager blushed.

"Well, keep it down." he walked away and the girls started to laugh.

Then a voice comes out of nowhere and they know exactly who it is, Sam. "Well, I'm looking for something that is very classy, you know to fit my persona, you know."

Carly says to Brenda while looking at sam, 'more like trashy."

Brenda laughs and then says, 'we should probably go look at some other stuff."

"Yeah we should."

Jason plopped down on the couch and sighed while opening a beer. Then Carly comes in and starts talking, "Jason are you here, Jason... oh there you are, what are yo doing?"

"Just having a beer, Brenda walks in and goes up to him and snatches the beer from his hands and says, 'Thanks I really needed it." Jason threw his hands in the air and says, You're welcome Brenda."

"Jason the place looks great, but I haven't checked my room yet so... she runs upstairs and then Brenda and Jason are al one together, Jason says, "You may want to leave while you have the chance."

Carly screams and runs downstairs, Jason says, "Too late" carly reaches the bottom of the stairs and says, "Jason, what the hell did you do!"

"I painted like you said."

"No, No, you did not paint you put wallpaper up, of fire! She said holding up the ripped piece.

Brenda said, "Oh my god, Jason what is the matter with you!"

"Well, you didn't tell me what color you wanted so I used my own judgment." he snatches the beer out of Brenda's hands right when she was putting it to her lips. He takes a drink.

"Jason why are you doing this?" she says as she slips down to the couch and pushes her face on the cushion yelling into it."

Jason said, 'I did it so you would know that the place doesn't matter the people do."

Carly said, "But Jason that is the point if I have a nice place they will think I'm a nice person and they won't know what I'm really like."

Jason said, 'What are you talking about, you are a nice person."

Carly said, "Oh really? Would a nice person get kicked out of a furniture store!"

Jason said, "well, no, maybe... possibly... what did you do?"

Brenda said, "We kinda ran into Sam, literally."

Jason said, "What?! How bad was it?"

Brenda said, "Not that bad."

Carly said, "She slapped both of us."

Jason threw his hands up in the air and grabbed his coat and left.

Brenda and Carly both started to laugh and Brenda said, "That was pretty funny though."


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

Carly walks into the house obviously very upset. Then Brenda follows. "Carly, are you okay?"

"Sure I'm great! I mean I go into family court and then voila my husband is getting temporary custody of my kids! What is not to be okay about!" she breaks down and cries, "It isn't fair, they cannot take my kids away from me."

"Carly, it is going to be okay, alright, now look, Sonny and Sam have not won, he has temporary custody, it isn't permanent, this just gives us time to figure out how to beat them."

"We can't Brenda Sonny had the lawyers and the money, what do I have?"

'What you have is dirt on Sonny, his little love affair with the whore Sam is going to work in your advantage alright, so he uses your dirty little secrets you'll use his."

"I don't want to hurt Sonny!"

'He had no problem hurting you, hey what happened to the carly who didn't take anyone's crap, huh, the one that would have no problem ruining peoples lives, and scheming to get what she wants?"

"What happened was, was that she lost her kids because of it, and I will not give sonny any more ammunition than he already has."

"SO what are you just going to give up?"

"Hell no! But I won't ruin Sonny's life, because as much as that ass has hurt me, I still love him, and the boys love him."

"This is why I have sworn off love."

'I thought the reason was because you were falling for Jas-"

Brenda interrupted, "Hello, please do not say that, it is just so... eh...I don't want to talk about it, and you promised you would never speak a word of it to anyone and that includes me!"

"Okay, okay but you are my friend now so I have absolutely no problem with you and Jason being together."

"Look, even if we weren't friends I still wouldn't care if you had a problem with it or not, it is me who has a problem with it, mainly because he is well Jason."

"I know that it is weird for you, and I have to admit it is weird for me too, but you and Jason are perfect for each other, I mean he lights up every time you enter a room."

'Hah, Jason doesn't light up."

"Yes he does, maybe you would notice if you stopped avoiding him.'

"I'm not avoiding him, I just...like my space...and I've been busy."

"Yeah right. Whatever, you guys belong together...and no I'm not going to tell Jason about your undying love for him."

Brenda grabs a couch pillow and hits carly with it, Carly grabs one of her own and hits Brenda with it, then they are both hitting each other and trying to block the others hits. The door opens and Jason comes in he smiles and says, "Wow, a pillow fight! Don't forget to kiss when you are done." Both carly and Brenda start hitting him with the pillows and they start to laugh. The door opens and there standing by the door way is Sonny and Sam.

I would like to call this family meeting to talk about something that is very important. At least three months ago I found out that I had...well that I'm dying, and that there is absolutely nothing the doctors can do about it, I've accepted it, so I hope that you will too, I'm dying, and I've written up a new will-"

Tracy interrupted, "Father, you can't be serious, this is wrong, there has to be something that the doctors can do, I'll call a specialist. There has got to be something." Tracy starts to cry along with Emily.

"Now, now I know this is hard for you, but this is the way it has to be, and I would appreciate that after I have passed that you all try to be civil towards one another. And Tracy I know that I'll be asking a lot but I would like it if you would be nice to Jason."

"What?! How can you ask me to be nice to him, he should be the one that should be nice to me. You know what father it doesn't matter because he never comes around."

"Well he doesn't come around because you aren't nice to him, and you don't treat him like family, and he _is_ family."

"No, what he is, is a contract killer, he kills people and he doesn't feel a thing, he is heartless and not to mention mean spirited. He has no soul or conscience, he is a disgrace to the quartermaine and Morgan name."

Emily shouted, "Jason is not a disgrace, you are Tracy, Jason is the most loving and caring person I know, and you would know too if you gave him a chance instead of putting him down all the time."

"Please Emily sit down, this is not the time, what I was going to say before I was interrupted was that I've made a will, this will be permanent and well, I'm having a difficulty figuring out who the company goes to and who will take my place as head of ELQ."

"Well, of course, I will, or Dillon"

"Tracy, I know how much you want this, but I have got to think of the company, and I just don't think that you are the right person for the job."

'What?! That is an outrage, of course I am, I mean I have, the brains, the creativity, the-"

'Tracy it isn't all about that, what it is, is that you are lacking a quality that you so desperately need in this game, it is ruthlessness, devotion, and loyalty, you got two of those, but I have yet to see any loyalty from you, from any of you." he glances at the room looking at the sad, tear stained faces, and the confused ones as well. He turned around while shaking his head, "what am I going to do?" and then walked out. He went upstairs to the room with the tvs to watch how his family members would react, and hear what they say.

Carly looks at sam and sonny angrily, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Sam said, "we came to get some of Michael's things." she said with a fake smile

Brenda said, 'well, carly and I will go through his and Morgans thing's and we will send them over okay."

Sam said, "very well, fine, Babe let's go." she begins to walk away but notices that sonny isn't following, "sonny are you coming?"

Sonny stares at carly for another moment and says, "sam, I need to talk to Jason about the thing we discussed earlier, so I'll meet you at home, if I'm late don't wait up and give the boy's a kiss for me."

"Sure thing." she notices the way sonny and carly are looking at each other, she goes over to sonny and pulls him into a kiss, "just something to leave you with." she walks out, Brenda and sonny were both shaking there heads with a look of disgust on their faces, Jason was standing there very pissed off.

Sonny says, "Jason, could I have a word...in private?"

Brenda says, "NO! You can't if you want to talk to jason do it somewhere that isn't your wife's place."

Carly put in, "no you know what do what you want just don't think about coming over here anymore unexpected bringing you whore, unless the boys need me got it?"

Sonny said, "I got it, sam just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"She doesn't give a rat's ass"

"Yes she does, carly why do you always have to make things so difficult."

"Difficult! Difficult! Is that what you wanna call me, after, my husband had an affair, after you decided you wanted to be with her, after she got pregnant and I had to wait to find out if it was your's or not, when you had every intention to stay with her, after you and that tramp stole my children is that what you call difficult, because I call it hell!"

"I'm sorry that I put you through all that, but I believe the kids are better off with me, where they can have a real family, a father, siblings, and a mother."

Jason and Brenda were in complete shock, they were angry, but not as angry as Carly. "She will never be their mother, I'm their mother, and I will fight you for custody, and I'll win, I'll do whatever I have to, to do it."

"If that is what you want to do, by all means do it, but you'll be wasting your time carly, Jason can we please talk."

Jason looked to carly who nodded in agreement, "sure, lets go into the kitchen."

Brenda and Carly began talking and carly stood by the window and Brenda sat on the couch. Sonny and Jason entered the kitchen when Jason starts yelling at sonny for saying that to carly. Carly is neat tears and Brenda gets up to console her. Jason stops yelling and sonny says, "I need a favor, it is pretty big, and it will change your life.' Brenda walks towards carly when all of a sudden tire screeches are heard and gunshots are heard. Jason says, "you know I'll do anything.

Brenda sees bullets flying through the windows, and carly and her are trying to get out of the way, "Carly!" Jason and sonny hear gunshots and hear Brenda yelling "Carly!" they race out there to find Brenda on the floor crying. She says, "Call 911 Carly has been been shot!"


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda was pacing in the hall and Jason and sonny were trying to calm Michael and Morgan's fears that there mother might not make it. Patrick comes out and Jason and Brenda rush over to him, Jason asks, "how is she?"

"Alive, but it doesn't look good."

Brenda stared and said, "she could make it still though right?"

"Yeah there is a slight chance but that bullet went through her abdomen area and she lost a lot and I mean a lot of blood, we actually spent a little too much time trying to find an exit wound but the bullet was still in her."

"Oh god this is not happening..."Brenda says

Michael runs up and shouts, 'is my mom okay!"

Brenda leans down and says to him, 'sweetie we don't know if she is going to make it or not but she is strong."

"Yeah, she is,"

Morgan asked Patrick, 'can me see mommy?"

Patrick says, "one at a time and the kids can go together."

Jason says, "thanks Patrick can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure" they both walk to the couch and sit.

Edward enters the hospital and watches the scene unfold, he sees Brenda and sonny trying to soothe Michael's fears that his mom might not make it, and then he sees Patrick giving Jason the bullet that shot carly. He could tell that Jason was a wreck and then a voice comes from behind him and says, "sad isn't it to see all these people here for someone, when you wouldn't expect for it to happen."

"Tracy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see what in gods name is going on, how you knew that Jason would be here?"

"None of your business." with that he walks away and leaves Tracy there. She looks to the children and sees Jason walking over to them and the kids running up to him crying, and him comforting them. She takes in the scene then turns to get on the elevator.

Carly is in the bed and you can here the faint beeping sounds coming from the machines. He sits next to her and talks, "carly I'm sorry this is all my fault but I promise to make it right, I love you. He gets up and kisses her on the fore head. He turns to leave. Sonny walks out and then meets Jason and Brenda in the waiting area.

Jason asks, "how is she?"

Sonny says, "well, I don't know, she wasn't awake when I went in, where are the boys?"

Brenda says, "um they are with Bobbie and they said once you get out that they want to see her."

Sonny says, "I don't think that, that is a very good idea, seeing there mother like that."

Brenda cut in, "sonny you really don't have a say in that, she is their mother and you can't keep them from her."

Jason says, "yeah sonny, they want to see her, you must have known they were going to want to."

Sonny says, "who's side are you on?"

Jason says, 'Michael and Morgan's."

Bobbie and the boys walk over and Bobbie asks, "how is she?'

Sonny says, "we don't know, she wasn't awake yet."

Michael says, "oh, well grandma do you want to see her now or can we?"

Bobbie was about to say something but sonny cut in and said, "you know why don't you boys let your grandma see your mom okay."

Bobbie looks at the boys who are obviously disappointed and then to Brenda and Jason who were disapproving, "are you sure I don't have to see her now, it isn't as if she is going anywhere."

Sonny says, "it is okay, the boys can wait, why don't we go home and get some rest, you must be tired I know I am." Bobbie walks away to go see her daughter.

Jason says, "you know sonny, if you want to go home then the boys can stay and they can stay at my place after they see there mom." sonny looks at Jason giving him that look, 'what do you think you are doing?" but reluctantly starts to go, he gets a little upset at what Michael says,

Michael says, "really? awesome, then I'll see mom next, after Bobbie, unless you guys want to see her.'

Morgan says, "yeah I can wait!"

Brenda says, "no, no it is okay, we can see her after you guys okay?'

A tear stained Bobbie comes out to the waiting area and says, "my baby."

Brenda runs over to her and pulls her into a big hug, Michael and Morgan join and then Brenda makes a jester for Jason to join in. He does and then that is when the cops come.

Mac says, "sorry to intrude on this...moment but we have some questions."

Jason asks, "what kind of questions?"

Mac says, "like what you guys saw, if you know what kind of gun they used, anything we could use to catch whoever did this."

Brenda says, "um mac, I was the one with carly when it happened, Jason and sonny were in the kitchen and the boys were at Sonny's."

mac says, "okay, where is sonny then."

Brenda and Bobbie look around but can't seem to find him. Jason says, "I saw him leave a couple of minutes ago."

Michael asks obviously upset, "why would dad leave, mom is going to be okay, he should be here he shouldn't be with Sam!"

Mac and Brenda look at Michael in shock and Morgan starts to cry because of his brother's outburst. Jason looks at Michael very calmly and says, "Michael, don't yell okay, you know you're mom would punish you for that, and you know what that means."

Michael lets out a small laugh and says, "yeah I wouldn't live to tell the tale. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Brenda says, "it is okay, if you want why don't you go see you're mom, okay, we will be right here."

Michael takes a crying Morgan's hand and calms him he says, "come on Morgan let's go see mom okay?" he leads him to the away from the crowd of people towards his mom's room.

After they know that the boys are out of earshot, Jason asks, "what the hell do you think you are doing here?"

One of the officers says, "hey don't talk to the commish like that, you got that?"

Brenda says, "we will talk to him, anyway we damn well please, you got that?"

Jason said, "Brenda calm down alright, now what did you guys want?"

Mac says, "we are sorry, I know this is a very bad time, but this is urgent, we would have waited but we got the major and Lansing breathing down our necks about some guy with a gun shootin up houses as they please, they want this guy off the streets, he or she has already hit five other houses, this is the first time they hit someone though, but..."

Jason interrupted, "wait, wait, you mean this was done at random, they weren't really after carly, or anyone in that house, because of the business?"

Mac says, "yeah, well, I know when I first heard about what happened to carly I assumed like you did, that they were after her because of the connection to sonny, but a neighbor saw the car and it matches the description of the car that sped away at the last five homes."

Brenda says, "I don't understand, are you saying that carly was shot because she had the bad luck of being a random house these people just passed by and decided to shoot at? That is bull, so unfair, how is it that all those years with sonny and she barely gets hit, but when she finally tears herself away from him she gets shot?"

Jason said, "Brenda breath okay, calm down, this isn't helping anyone, Mac... I don't know how you expect us to help you with this? If this was just a random shooting, we have absolutely zero information for you"

Mac said, "we know, but did you see anything, were there any clues, um what do you remember?"

Brenda says, "I don't know it happened so fast, all I remember is talking to carly, she went by the window, and then I hear tires and then I hear her scream to me, 'Brenda Get Down' then I feel like something fell on top of me, and it went black, when I opened my eyes I looked around for carly, I remember yelling out her name, I touched my face and I notice blood, I look on my body for something, anything, and I see blood, but it doesn't hurt, then I see her, carly is lying on the floor, unconscious with blood spilling everywhere, that is when Jason and sonny ran out, that was it." she cries in Jason's arms, and Jason tries to calm her, 'Brenda it is alright, you couldn't do anything." Brenda looked up into Jason's eyes for a few seconds and just as quickly looked away, Jason wanted to help her, he knew she blamed herself, but there was nothing he could do, for Brenda or for Carly."

Mac said, "I know that this is hard but, try to calm down, slow down start from the beginning, don't leave anything out, the slightest and littlest detail could help bring this bastard to justice."

Jason says while holding Brenda up, "Mac can't this wait till later, it just happened, carly is still in there fighting for her life, and her kids just went in there to see her, and this maybe their last time with her, as well as anyone else's time, so if you don't mind, leave, and wait till we are ready to discuss it!"

The officer said, "commissioner Scorpio, maybe he is right, this can wait, it isn't as if these people are going to strike again, so soon, I mean the pattern, every month one hit."

Mac looked at the officer and said, "you're right, Jason, Brenda sorry about this, I'll come around later to get both of your official statements." with that the officer and mac walked to the elevator and then Sonny walked off it along with Sam."

Brenda looked at the two with disgust she said to Jason, "what the hell is wrong with sonny, doesn't he know better not to bring is whore to the hospital when is wife is fighting for her life!"

They walk up to Brenda and Jason as Jason says, "Brenda let it go."

Sam says, "let what go?"

Brenda says while wiping her eyes and getting out of Jason's arms, "oh nothing, we were just remembering some of the good times we have had with carly in these past months."

Sonny says, "what was Mac doing here?" they didn't answer so sonny said, "oh no, they don't think we have anything to do with this do they?"

Brenda rolled her eyes and says, "God sonny not everything is about you! And no they were here to ask for our statements."

Sam says worried, "what did you tell them?"

Jason says, "nothing really, we don't know a damn thing about it!" he said while getting angry every time he thought about it.

Michael and Morgan walked up to the four gathered people along with Bobbie and Morgan says, "mommie awake."

Brenda smiles to herself and says, "good, how was she feeling?"

Michael says, "she well was okay, she said, it hurt, but she joked about it."

Jason says, 'well at least she is the same old carly."

Brenda smiles and says, "jase do you mind if I see her first, I want to talk to her about something very important."

Jason looked reluctant but said, "yeah it is okay, there will be plenty of time to talk to her and I ju-"

Brenda interrupted, "hey why don't you come see her with me, two of us will make her so cheery, she will probably get a laugh at how I broke down in your arms."

Bobbie said, "that is for sure, and it is okay if you see her together, she actually wanted to talk to both of you about something very important, she was very serious"

they both nodded and walked to Carly's room, leaving Michael, Morgan, sonny, sam, and Bobbie in an awkward silence."

R&R please


End file.
